Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game)
Story of World II: A Flowery Life (世界物語 II: 日常は花のような -Game Series- (ゲーム・シリーズ) Sekai Monogatari: Nichijō wa Hana no yō na -Game Series-'', lit. Story of World II: A Flowery Life -Game Series-) is a fighting life simulation game for Nintendo 3DS and iPad. It is the third game in reserve series, as well as the seventh game in Pretty Country franchise overall. It is the remake of Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) for PlayStation 4, adding some new features that can't be found in the predecessor. On 1 February 2018, this game was released for iPad. 'Plot' In ''A Flowery Life, the player arrives in town after reading an advertisement that he or she saw in the newspaper. The player will then meet Ulrich, the school's principal, in front of Primrose Private Academy. The player will be prompted to pick a name for his/her character, as well as birthday. Once meeting Mr. Ulrich, the player will settle into his/her new home. Upon sleeping, the character will have a dream of somewhat a reality which is flash-back or vision of what happened years ago. The player is awoken next day to the presence of Kanimals, who are surprised that the player can see them. The animals were also shown in a dream the character had, leading to suprise and shock. Kanimals will ask the player to help them, and he or she will then be enlisted by the animals to awaken the Flower Queen, along with the anime protagonist Harriet, who has turned herself to stone out of melancholy at the citizen's disregard. The player's goal is to collect musical notes so that the Harvest Goddess can be resurrected. While the sprites say that 100 notes are needed to free the Goddess, only 50 notes are required to awaken her. Once the Flower Queen is awakened, it still possible to get all 100 notes and complete this game main storyline. 'Features' This game fixed all problems presented in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and added more 14 new features. *Two new idols available. *Players and NPC's can sit on the grounds. *New animals added: Alpaca, Bear, Penguin, Pig, Raccoon, Sheep, Guinea pig, and Capybara. *New building: Museum. Donate bugs, paintings, fossils, and fishes if you don't need them anymore. *Friendship measurement is slightly different. In Flowers Bloom with You, all characters' affection and friendship level represented with filled symbols that is unique to each characters' culture. In A Flowery Life, each human listed has a set of 20 symbols that is unique to each character's culture, placed next to them. As each symbol fills up, the person will like the Player more. Players can increase their respective symbols by giving gifts, talking to the person daily, or whatever like that. *A new location introduced named Campground has been built in town, and is located on the eastern or western cliffs of Privaria and resided by Hinako Saida. Every day an Caravan will appear in the campground, with a special character inside. Items that are unique and hard to obtain can be purchased from the campers using Flower Tickets. *Marriage system returned, but with a few changes. Before, it had 14 candidates for each gender - but in AFL is an increase, with 34 bachelorettes and 15 bachelors (plus World Prince). *Have two children instead of only one. *The return of Romance Marriage that will allow potential candidates to marry each other. *The Orange Cake from Rainbow Fields Cake Shop can now be sold for 500 Cash instead of 125 Cash. *Main characters are now being capable of fishing, shaking trees, and so on. *Most of the background music returned from FwBY, with some exceptions. *Time stops when talking to people or looking the assets library. '3DS vs iPad' Story of World: A Flowery Life now released on two consoles. There is a Nintendo 3DS version of this game as well as the iPad version. The same game is on both consoles, but the iPad version has a few enhanced features. One will find the same characters and storyline in both versions of the game. Many fans of PC/SoW outside of North America prefer to buy the Dreaming World release of this game instead of waiting months (or years) for the game to be released in their country or region. Nintendo 3DS games are locked to a specific region and can be played on any Nintendo 3DS video game console or iPad for iOS. The iPad version for SoW is a standard region-free movile game and can be played on any country's console. iPad, on the other hand, is region locked. If one has the North American 3DS version of AFL, then they must also have an iPad in order to play this game. Both versions of the game look identical in iPad mode, but the iPad version has been improved with more 3D features on the screen. The stamina bar and conversation dialog boxes pop out of the 3D screen on iPad whilst on 3DS console the same features are flat. The view of the world has been widened to take advantage of the iPad's wider screen resolution. A 3DS game displays in 400x240, whilst the iPad is 9,50 in 241 mm, and it has only one screen. Instead of stretching the 3DS game to fit the iPad's wider screen, this game has been adjusted so the "view" of world is wider. The conversation dialog boxes are still in the middle of screen and have been adjusted to take advantage of the higher resolution. If one mainly plays their iPad games with the 3D disabled, the only benefit is one sees a wider top screen. It won't give one any advantage when playing this game. One of the features in Nintendo 3DS is that one can transfer data between other 3DS consoles as they walk by other 3DS players. Street-Pass allows the Player to receive extra rewards in 3DS games. The original 3DS supports Street-Pass, which allows the Player to put items in their Street Pass Box that can be transfered to other players who walk by. The Send and Receive boxes support up to 12 items each. iPad is different - instead of transferring data, connect to friends on media social and invite them. 'Gameplay' An option to play as Florian (the male idol) or Birgit (the female idol). Both idol characters can be renamed by the Player. The Player can change one's hairstyle + color, eye color, face style, hat, glasses (if wearing), outfit, and up to three accessories (earrings and necklaces - female players only). Most Players want a bigger house, because decorating their house in their way, with furniture and other items, is one of the main features in this game. The Player can collect fruit, fish, insects, paintings, fossils, furniture, and other items. There are over 550 different pieces of furniture. Once the Player has some furniture, taking it to their house is easy; the furniture becomes a flower that fits in their pocket. Marriage, rival marriage, having children and befriending other townspeople are also a part of this game. 'Characters' We will find a variety of people living in the state of Privaria. The town houses, the local guild hall, various residences, and even several local shops. The townspeople will walk from location to location according to their schedule, and Players can watch their movements by using the bottom screen on Nintendo 3DS. In this game, the townspeople won't magically teleport from location to location; they will walk along the pathways, and the Player can chase them down to interact with them by pressing both L+R button. All characters from Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You adaptions will return to redo their role, with two new characters introduced: Hinako Saida and Minori Kazawa. Hinako is a cyclist from Hungary while Minori is a perfume maker from Slovenia. In English version, they are named Hertha and Mino respectively. 'Bachelors' *Andre the outdoor lover *Benedikt the adventurer *Chase the model student *Feliciano the waiter at restaurant *François the cook *Gakuto the craftsman *Hideo the journalist *Holger the blueprint shop owner *Jacques the traveler *Lucas the ore researcher *Ludwig the town's playboy *Matthias the martial artist *Per the amateur beginner *Tobias the book writer *World Prince 'Bachelorettes' *Alen the traveling musician *Angela the fashion stylist *Cecilia the artist *Cheryl the tennis player *Chloe the Pet Shop owner *Freja the ballet dancer *Frida the ice skater *Hana the violinist *Harriet the patissier *Hertha the Cyclist *Hinata the Japanese Restaurant owner *Holly the hair stylist *HRH Princess Paola *Ilse the volleyball player *Joan the Korean Restaurant owner *Jovi the photographer *Judy the shop owner *Katia the weather forecaster *Klaudia the bookworm *Kyra the waitress at eatery *Leaf the nurse *Lillian the cat lover *Maria the comedian *Meirin the Chinese Restaurant owner *Melanie the pianist *Mino the perfume maker *Momoka the evil princess *Nadia the songwriter *Noelle the farmer *Pia the make-up artist *Reina the gardener *Roberta the ice hockey player *Sarah the fortune-teller *Siren the florist *Sonata the player football (soccer) *Tatiana the Candy Store owner 'Villagers' *Soichiro Ueda (Mr. Ulrich) *Sayuri Watanabe (Mrs. Winifred) *Kozue Ichihara (Ms. Karen) *Mai Akeboshi / Marilyn Ashleigh (Master Marilyn) *Chisato Mizutama (Ms. Carla) *Tsugumi Nakano (Ms. Tammy) *Mamoru Amou / Marcus Appleton (Markus) 'Other People' *Tammy *Frank *Corina *Kingsley and Julia *Christian *Maya *Thorgan 'Magical People' *Flower Queen (AFL game) *Renee (AFL game) *Tsubomi 'Marriage' Further information: How to Get Married (AFL game) Requirements for getting married: *Completed the whole plot of this game. *See all of the marriage candidate's Symbol Events. *Upgrade to Level 2 House or bigger. *Purchase both the Double Bed and a table with four chairs at Blueprint Shop. *Be in Year 2 or later. *Buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store at Mall of Bayern 2nd floor. That item will be available when the player reaches 5 Symbols with a marriage candidate. If all requirements have cleared, he or she will accept the Flower Jewel. 'Children' Further information: Your Children (AFL game) Story of World II: A Flowery Life grants the ability to have two children. You're able to pick the gender, and its skin, hair color, as well as eye color will be based based on your spouse. There are many events with your children, and you're able to dress them up in a variety of different clothing choices available for each gender from Cherry Angel Fashion Store. The second child request will trigger 1 week after your first child has grown. You don't have to select its gender, so your second child's gender will be the opposite of one's first child. 'Romance Marriage' Wooing a bachelor(ette) is not easy. Several characters have another person who's interested in them as well. If the player refused to marry any one of these following candidates, their love interest will marry them instead. The romance pairings are: *Andre and Cheryl *Benedikt and Melanie *Chase and Angela *François and Harriet *Gakuto and Hinata *Holger and Kyra *Lucas and Rena *Matthias and Freja *Per and Klaudia *Tobias and Judy The rest do not have a romance partner and will be single forever. Like some Pretty Country games, the romance couples can have a child. The romance children are: *Annette - Francois and Harriet's daughter *Bjorn - Per and Klaudia's son *Chester - Tobias and Judy's son *Gian - Lucas and Rena's son *Henrietta - Benedikt and Melanie's daughter *Jessica - Holger and Kyra's daughter *Leonore - Matthias and Freja's daughter *Marius - Andre and Cheryl's son *Shigeru - Gakuto and Hinata's son *Wendy - Casimir and Angela's daughter Two weeks later, in the morning when you head towards bedroom inside a romance couple's own house, the pregnant wife will feel unwell. The romance couple, as well as the main character will go to Clinic for the birthing event; it is very similar to your child birth. After players hear the baby cry, Diego asks them to wait for a moment. The next day, players will find their little baby sleeping at its crib. Two weeks after the child's birth, go to the couple's house where a scene will play as you see their child has awaken from his/her new bed and finally growing up. Now that it has awaken, the child will introduce himself or herself, and from this point the player can do anything with them, such as interact, giving gifts, or something like that. The romance child will never grown anymore other than this stage. 'See also' *Increasing Friendship The rest of guide can be read in pages with (FwBY). Also see new events that are new to AFL at "New Events to A Flowery Life" section. 'Trivia' *The game's title was originally named Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You 2.0. *This is one of the only two game adaptions under "Story of World" title to have marriage system. *This is the first ever Pretty Country game to be released on iOS and Android (other than Nintendo or Sony console). Category:Pretty Country media Category:Games